


How Much Do I Love You?

by IonaNineve



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaNineve/pseuds/IonaNineve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little spare moment for Henry and Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Do I Love You?

1947

How much do I love you,

I’ll tell you no lie?

How deep is the ocean,

how high is the sky?

Irving Berlin’s lyrics floated from the record player through the small New York apartment and over the couple, shuffling in swaying motion wrapped in each other’s arms. Her head rested contentedly on his chest, his head bowed lovingly toward her blonde locks.

“How many times a day do I think of you?

How many roses are sprinkled with dew?”

His baritone voice quietly joined the one coming from the record, his lips close to her ear and the vibrations buzzing in his chest. The sound was warm, obviously enamored; and despite its volume certain, unwavering. He was there, she was there. Bothe working strange hours at the hospital and taking care of little Abe, who was then sleeping soundly in the next room, they had very little time to themselves. They cherished every spare moment together.

“How far would I travel

To be where you are?

How far is the journey 

From here to a star?”

They had met in the midst of horror in Poland, so far from where they stood now. Their love had seen Milan, London, Paris, and the harbor of a new world, New York. She had chased after him when he had tried to leave. He had came back, for just one last goodbye, before trying to leave again. Each knew that they would follow the other to the furthest ends of the earth to be with the other, and gladly run wherever of they did do together. But for now, in this moment, there was no need to worry about that. They were at home and could live in the moment.

“And if I ever lost you, how much would I cry?

How deep is the ocean?

How high is the sky?”

A tinge of melancholy entered his voice as he sung in her ear, suddenly aware of the words’ relevance to the pair. He knew, repressed deep in his mind as it was in hers less deeply, that he would eventually loose the love of his life. His arms tightened around her slightly as they continued dancing quietly for a mount as the recorded voice continued the lyrics.

“Henry.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Let’s not think about that now.”

He smiled, resting his head on hers. “Absolutely.”

“Let’s just live in the-” she was interrupted by a cry from Abe’s room, “moment.” She ended with a sigh as they separated from each other's arms.

“Abigail,” Henry called quietly, catching her before she walked away and pulled her into a brief kiss. "I love you.” Their foreheads resting together.

Replying with another quick kiss, she spoke. “Love you too.”

Abe whined again. “One of us should see to Abraham.”

“Yeah.” Abigail agreed, moving away from him and toward the toddler’s room before pausing to look back at him. ”Care to come with me?”

“Of course,” he replied joining her at the door. Then, in her ear he continued, “even to the furthest star.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is my first new fic in a while, and first here. It's also sort of a lead up for the next one coming. If you're curious the song is called "How Deep is the Ocean" if you want to hear it, I personally suggest Bing Crosby but that's me.  
> Unfortunately, I finally got back in the swing of writing just in time for Lent, but I'll try to get some out to you readers on Sundays.  
> I won't beat it into the ground, but I am human, and like any human I love feedback. So, comments are always welcome.


End file.
